When a person is thirsty for a beverage contained in a bottle, it is of paramount importance to be able to open the bottle as quickly as possible. Furthermore, it is imperative that whatever contrivance is being used to access such bottle be readily accessible to the user.
There are a variety of bottle openers on the market for the purposes of opening a bottle and removing a bottle cap, however, many of them feature limitations in either their operation or their style. Sometimes these limitations are in the form of the weight, shape, or size of the opener. Some bottle openers look generally like ammunition for a firearm, often a cartridge with a bullet. However, often when these bottle openers are made out of hollow ammunition casings, the portion of the bottle opener that attaches to a bottle cap can wear out very quickly, and can fail in as little as about 25 to about 100 bottle openings.
Thus, there is a need for a bullet replica bottle opener that overcomes the above and other disadvantages.